


Down On My Knees

by norvina



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-05 12:47:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15171083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/norvina/pseuds/norvina
Summary: In order to become the next Alpha for the Arkadian Pack, Bellamy Blake must marry the Azgeda Princess.





	1. Chapter 1

It was early—too early to be awake. The entire drive over was a dangerous blur of bright headlights and the occasional dim-lit motel sign. Bellamy Blake was sitting in the foyer of Kane Manor, elbows on his knees as he waited for a representative to take him to the dining hall. He tried his best to run his fingers through his bedhead and rub the sleep from his tired eyes. He wanted to look presentable in front of the Alpha Council.

Marcus Kane, the owner of Kane Manor, would want him to look decent.

The Alpha Council was essentially a form of government for the shifters around the world. Werewolves, really. The strongest of all the supernatural creatures according to legend. There were twelve prominent nations with Alphas from well-groomed, wealthy families which made up the Alpha Council. It was more political than Bellamy would like it to be. Alpha wolves are supposed to be the most powerful, not the ones with the most coin, but his opinion wasn't universally shared.

The only person he'd ever met that agreed with him was Marcus Kane. The man had spent the better part of a decade training him to be the best option.

Marcus knew that it would be a challenge, that's why he kept it a secret until now. He was getting too weak to be in charge of the North American Pack, or as they called it the Arkadian Pack. He wanted to retire with his wife. As far as he could tell, the Alpha Council was resisting his appointment. No one had left Kane Manor for nearly two days since Marcus called the meeting.

The vote had to be unanimous when choosing a new leader.

He didn't want to get his hopes up, but as he sat in the faded burgundy chair, he had to admit that he wanted this. He wanted to be the next Alpha. He had to be the next Alpha. There were so many things he wanted to change in his nation. He wanted to allow marriage between different species, he wanted to influence the next generation of Alphas to change the laws so people could have equal chances.

He was startled when he heard heels clicking against the wood floors of the manor. He looked up, meeting the eyes of Abigail Kane. She was Kane's second wife, and a real witch sometimes. Before she ran off with Kane, she was an important witch in her community. People could argue that she was the most powerful witch in her generation. She was about to accept her position as Elder when she decided to marry Marcus instead.

It was a corny young adult romance novel.

With the ending that most writers never describe: the ultimate regret.

Abby didn't like Bellamy. She never liked him. He used to be the center of their fights when he was younger. She didn't think he was presenting himself as a good contender and believed that he was embarrassing Marcus with his many love affairs and drunk nights. Image mattered with her.

He grew up, of course.

Now, he is in a stable relationship with Gina Martin. He is typically home by nine and does domesticated things like antiquing and wine tastings. It drives his friends crazy.

She stopped in front of him, looking well rested and not a bit stressed. "They will see you now." Bellamy stood up, walking past her towards the dining hall. As he walked, Abby grabbed his arm. It was enough to make him growl. She quickly let go. "Whatever decision they've made, accept it. We do not need a war."

Bellamy nodded, knowing that her concern was for Marcus. If Bellamy showed his ass, the Alphas might be inspired to attack. It's clear knowledge that Marcus isn't up for the job anymore, especially now that he's called this meeting.

They're all animals. It's in their nature to attack weak points.

He knocks firmly on the door, then walks in. The Alphas are sitting at the dining table, Marcus at the head since he is the host. The room feels relatively calm, and the wolf inside of him doesn't feel threatened.

"Bellamy, please have a seat." Marcus points to the chair at the very end of the table. Bellamy tries not to show any weakness, or nervousness, as he takes his seat. That's when he catches the eye of a blonde Alpha that is sitting next to someone vaguely familiar. He's the only person at the table who seems to be outright frowning.

It puts Bellamy on edge.

"We have made a decision." Marcus says hesitantly, "Due to your non-royal status, the only way you can be approved to be the Alpha of this pack is to marry a royal family member."

Bellamy's heart drops.

"Fortunately, my colleagues have a specific person in mind. The daughter of the Azgedaian Pack Alpha." He motions towards the blonde Alpha. Ah, Bellamy thinks, he doesn't want the poor wolf to marry his little princess.

The Azgeda Pack is located in Russia, secluded away from the other nations in an impenetrable fortress. According to Marcus, none of the other Alphas had ever been welcomed anywhere near their headquarters. Bellamy wished that Kane's predecessors felt the same way. It would make them less vulnerable.

"Do you accept the terms?" Marcus looked at him expectantly.

He knew that this was his only chance. He didn't have time to weight the options or think of the woman that was waiting for him at home. He had to act now.

For the sake of Arkadia, he had to act now.

"Yes, I accept the terms."


	2. Chapter 2

The old Griffin Castle rested on the shores of the Kuybyshev Reservoir in Khryashchevka, surrounded by a dense forest to keep unwanted intruders away from their borders. Clarke loved her home, loved looking out her bedroom window to see a vast ocean. The castle was ornate, built by her ancestors that believed money was infinite with the right influence. It was well preserved despite being built in the 13th century. Her father equated it was Versailles, referring to it as the most exemplary mistake their government ever made. It was a waste, leading the family into darker times. Her pack struggled for many years but in the 1800s, things started to change. The family regained it's wealth and seemed to realize their mistakes.

Her father still called them bastards.

His father was exceptionally cruel and arrogant. He practically refused to pass on his reign to his son. Her father didn't have the Alpha gene, just the training to be a decent leader. The Griffin Family had a long lineage of true Alphas. It was something incredibly rare these days. If an Alpha is born, they are usually loners because no pack will accept them. It's what's wrong with the whole system.

Clarke was not allowed to be an Alpha, despite being born in a high-profile family. It was because she had bad blood. Black, dirty blood. The Council, having known of her condition since it happened, denied her as a successor the day she turned eighteen. Her father wasn't present at that meeting, already knowing what they would decide. Blood purity was a huge deal in the supernatural world.

Her father transferred his powers to her anyway, deciding to keep it a secret until he died. They locked themselves away in the Griffin Castle, hiding the strength of their pack behind walls and temperamental weather. It was their best strategy for now.

A week ago, Jake Griffin was sent a formal, electronic invitation to attend an Alpha Council meeting. Clarke almost demanded he stay at the castle, let them conduct their own business like they always did. There were times when it was extremely weird handing down orders to her own father. He insisted that he go, mainly because of a change in topic.

"There is a non-royal member that wants to be an Alpha. He has the gene. If he is voted in, who is to say that you will not?" Jake said in their native tongue, so confident that he could change centuries of politics for his daughter. Clarke knew that it was never going to happen, not the way he wanted it to—he was always an idealist.

He was strong, smart, clever—everything an Alpha should be, but he had a heart that got him in trouble sometimes. For instance, her mother. Clarke never knew her. Her father explained her briefly. The woman wasn't ready for a child, decided that Jake was prepared to raise a newborn and run a nation of wolves by himself. Her father said she was beautiful like Clarke. Stubborn, headstrong, and a natural-born leader. He said he loved her very much.

But that was all he ever said.

Her father was supposed to be back from his North American trip by now. Clarke looked anxiously out the window in her personal study. In her heart, she knew something was wrong. She could feel her pack's emotions from continents away, just like they could hear her call. Her wolf was whining, begging for a run to clear her head. She told it to shut up before turning towards her desk.

She smelt Lincoln before she heard him. He knocked on her door out of respect, entering the room when she made an animalistic huff. "The plane landed an hour ago, he should be arriving soon." Lincoln was speaking in Russian although he was fluent in many languages including English, French, and Arabic. It was part of their training when they were younger. They learned to kill. They learned to injure. They learned to blend.

It'd always been that way in Russia.

Clarke pretended that she could not comprehend any other language other than Russian. It gave her an advantage when she wanted to collect information. The other nations disliked her, and she knew that because they never tried to hide it when they thought she was beyond understanding. Clarke did not want them to like her, she wanted them to fear what she would do if they ever touched her pack or her home.

"I am worried," Clarke admitted to her Beta. Lincoln was her most trusted friend. Her main pack members were around her age, some a little older. Lincoln had a younger sister named Luna that Clarke was pretty close with. The other members of her pack included the rebellious Roan Azgeda, and Ontari Azgeda. They were abandoned by their parents as pups, but her father gave them the pack name. He raised them like they were his own children. Her true omegas were Jasper Jordan, and Costia Rivers.

There were others, located in different parts of the country. Those were the wolves that wanted peace, preferring to be left out of the political drama. Of course, if they were needed, they would be there for their Alpha. It was their nature. They would hear her call, and everything in them would draw them towards her.

Lincoln rubbed his face, having spent the entire night running in the woods that hid their castle. He did that a lot lately. Her father called it restlessness, but Clarke knew that it was really loneliness. When he was a wolf, things were clearer. It's all about instinct when one is in solidarity.

Eat. Sleep. Survive.

Eat.

Sleep.

Survive.

For most, the wolf and the person are balanced. Two hands out the wheel, two sides of a coin. Equal influence, and equal measure. When she was a pup, it was different for her. Even though she was born with a gift, the wolf rarely howled. It never tried to claw its way out of her skin. After she was attacked, the wolf became the only thing she could firmly grasp. It was always under the surface.

Lincoln's wolf always seemed to have more control over him. Although, Clarke doesn't remember a time when Lincoln ever tried to calm the beast down.

"I am sure it is fine, Clarke." Lincoln gives her a pointed look. "You have barely slept since the meeting was called."

Clarke gestured to the chair in front of her simple desk. They were in her study, a place she sometimes slept when she was in the middle of something she deemed important. Clarke took a seat, leaning her head back against the chair. Her appearance was a reflection of someone that was truly exhausted. She was wearing an oversized sweater, one she bought when she went to America two years ago. Clarke also had on a pair of leggings that had seen better days.

She yawned as if to prove his point. "I will sleep when I know everyone is safe. I do not trust those Alphas."

"For good reason." Lincoln agreed.

Clarke was about to say something when she heard an exaggerated thump in the hallway. Immediately, she felt more at peace. Her father walked into the room, a conflicted expression in his eyes. "Hello, Princess." Her father greeted her. He was smiling but the air around him felt wrong.

"What did they say?" She stood up, her brows stitched together in worry.

"The Alphas made a decision." He said, shaking his head as he spoke. He seemed sad.

"Oh, are they expelling the prospect?" Clarke covered her mouth with her hand. She didn't realize how much she cared about their decision until that moment. It meant so much to her people that someone breaks the chain. He needed to be the next Alpha. It had to happen.

Jake shakes his head, mutters a quick no. "They made a bargain. If he married someone of royal blood, someone that could not be an Alpha, then he could be Kane's successor."

"Well, that is not horrible. Not the outcome we wanted." Lincoln spoke too soon. Clarke watched in horror as he realized why Jake Griffin looked so torn. He looked at his Alpha, then back to Jake. "No, not Clarke…" He said slowly. "Not her."

"We really do not have a choice. He already agreed."


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh, Bellamy, we're so proud of you!" Gina gushed, wrapping her arms around him. Her face pressed against his chest, creating a warmth that he used to enjoy wholeheartedly. Now, it just made him swallow thickly. He placed a tentative hand on her lower back. It was the best he could do given the circumstances. Anything more felt like an omission of the truth. How could he act like they were moving forward when he was going to be engaged to someone else soon? And more so, how could he tell her that he'd agreed to marry someone else because he wanted to be Alpha? He loved her, and it would kill him to see her hurt.

Especially because he was the one hurting her. He could blame the council all he wanted but it was his own ambition that would be breaking her heart.

Bellamy's eyes scan his expensive apartment. There are about thirty people crowding the area, drinking alcoholic beverages, and laughing. It seems like a joyous event. He can spot the key members of his pack, as well as some of the guards he works with. There are a few visitors present.

They were technically members of the pack but lived a non-political lifestyle. Bellamy rarely trusted them, but that's because he knows how they operate. His biological mother was a member of the Arkadian Pack but liked to keep her distance, so they wouldn't intervene in her debauched lifestyle. Aurora Blake was a prostitute, giving herself away to any man that was willing to pay. She liked to pretend that she couldn't do anything else with her life.

He knew that wasn't true. Arkadians helped their own.

She surrendered Bellamy and his younger sister, Octavia, to the pack when Bellamy was eight years old. Octavia was three at the time and proving to be too much of a struggle for his mother to handle. By that point, Aurora was drinking heavily and dabbling with prescription pills. Her wolf was constantly fucked up, leading to accidents. According to her arrest record, she attacked one of her customers.

She didn't kill him, but ultimately the council had to intervene. That's how they ended up on Kane's radar. He took Octavia and Bellamy under his wing for a few months before Aurora admitted defeat. Bellamy never saw her again. It was probably best that way.

He doesn't think the current visitors in his apartment are drug addicted hookers, but he also doesn't believe that someone who weaves in and out of pack life is necessarily innocent. It's natural instinct to serve in a pack, not wander aimlessly. Loyalty should lie with the Alpha, not personal lives and human occupations.

Marcus shared his opinion, but there was ultimately nothing they could do. There was a duality to their problem: there was on overpopulation of shifters, and there was no way a single Alpha could have full control over everyone. That meant that there was always a good chance someone wasn't being loyal. They could be passing information to the vampires, or the witches, or other prying Alphas.

He takes a deep breath, stepping away from Gina. Her smile falters for a split second, but she plasters it back on her face. Gina does this a lot when it's clear that his mind is elsewhere. She knows when he needs his time to think something out. "I hope this is okay with you." She says calmly, and Bellamy has to fake a smile to appease her.

"It's perfect. Thank you."

"Goo-"

"I told her you hated surprises." His best friend waltzes over with a mason jar in his hand. Nathan Miller smells of everclear, apples, and cinnamon. It's a horrible scent, one that burns Bellamy's nose. He always hated the smell of alcohol, equating it with memories of his childhood. Occasionally, he would enjoy two fingers of whiskey with Kane but he wasn't much of a casual drinker. "She didn't listen."

Gina playfully smacks Miller. "I'm going to check on our guests, make sure he has fun." As she walks away, she points faux-menacingly at Miller. He smiles lazily then turns his full attention to Bellamy with an exaggerated eyeroll.

He sighs, "Even if she is a bit annoying, she's a good one." Bellamy feels a lump in his throat. He knows that Gina is a "good one" but he's going to have to let her go. It's only fair. "What's wrong, brother?"

"Nothing, long day."

It's been three days since the other Alphas left town. Since then, he's been trying to work between two lives. He's supposed to be finding someone to take over his position as Head of Security, but he's also supposed to be looking into complaints and requests. It's a shortlist for his replacement. There aren't too many people that know the pack well enough to take on the position, and he isn't in the mood to train a complete outsider.

He's pretty sure Miller will take over, but he knows it's best to look into every possible outcome before assigning his friend to the role.

Regardless, there's a couple from Wyoming that wants asylum. It's nothing odd. There are always people that want to hide from their problems after some trouble with other supernatural beings. His job is to decide if they're worthy enough to get asylum, or if they should face their accusers head on.

He doesn't want to be the asshole that throws two young people to vicious vampires, but he also knows that bringing trouble to his door right before a leadership change could make or break his position. It doesn't matter how the people in this room feel about him. He knows that. It's about what the Alpha Council thinks of him. If he fucks this up, the royal bloodlines will never let another person in the fold.

"Yeah, I saw you were holed up in your office." Miller nodded, taking a sip of the concoction in his jar. "I figured you were looking for the next Blake Manor, or planning some lavish ceremony." Bellamy knows that Miller is joking, but it falls flat. "We haven't really talked since you were given permission to be the next Alpha."

Bellamy takes a hesitant intake of breath, "I know, I know. I've just been trying to figure everything out."

"I know you can't tell me much about the process." Miller tells him with a look in his eyes. It's a look that says he would fight anyone that made this ordeal difficult for Bellamy. "Just let me know if you need my help."

The sincerity in his eyes makes Bellamy growl. "Come with me."

Miller furrows his brows but follows Bellamy out of the apartment. They walk towards the elevator, and Bellamy tries to organize his thoughts. It's Miller that presses the button to call the elevator. Bellamy hits the G when they get in. It's a private elevator, so he doesn't have to worry about strangers. It takes five minutes to get to the bottom floor but as soon as they do, Bellamy nearly jogs to the exit. Miller is quick on his heels, walking out of the building into the brisk air.

His apartment building is located in downtown Arkadia. It used to be a fairly small town, but gentrification had turned it into a blooming city. There was constantly road work, trying to accommodate the ever growing population. The shifter population was ridiculously large for the area. People often complained about the abundance of wild life, but there were plenty of natural conservationist making the Arkadian Pack's lives easier. They argued that the wolves were just looking for their former homes.

Marcus lived on the edge of Arkadia, right where the woods were. It was fifteen miles away from Bellamy's apartment.

The only thing Bellamy wanted to do was run. It seemed like the appropriate response to everything that was going on. Instead, he was telling his best friend his secret. "The Council wanted me to do something in order to get this position." He blurted out.

Miller raised an eyebrow, "Like kill a man?"

"No." Bellamy wished his best friend was sober. "They want me to marry into a royal bloodline."

"Gina isn't royal."

"No," He said sadly, "she isn't royal."

"Shit, man." Miller suddenly understand what Bellamy was getting at. "So, you're going to marry some random royal princess?"

He shrugs, "That's my only choice."

XXX

Miller and Bellamy returned to the party thirty minutes later, both a version of sober they hadn't expected to be. Gina gave Bellamy a confused look from behind the counter, but he'd given her a well-practiced smile that eased her suspicions quickly. He tried to mingle with guests, noticing that his sister hadn't shown up yet. He tried to ask Gina about it but she changed the subject by mentioning there was a seven layer bean dip on the counter. Before he could follow up about Octavia, she'd joined her small group of friends.

They were talking about whether Bellamy and Gina would move to Kane Manor. Bellamy didn't want to hear her answer.

He missed his little sister. Octavia was eighteen, a full fledge adult that could do whatever she damn well pleased. At least, that's what she always told him. It aggravated him. Marcus Kane was an excellent mentor, but Bellamy liked to think that he always took care of Octavia. Now, she wanted nothing to do with him. It started last month when she brought home her on-and-off again boyfriend, Atom. Bellamy disliked him. That was clear. But, he was willing to host him anyway. He may have hated Atom, but he loved his sister.

Gina was the one who spoke up, trying to diffuse a tense situation. Octavia took it as a slap in the face. Since then, she'd shied away from Bellamy and Gina.

Octavia would probably be the only person genuinely excited that he was getting married to someone else.

Miller bumped shoulders with him, "You have to tell her, man. It's not fair."

"I know. I will. Tonight."

There was a knock on the front door.

Bellamy walked over, opening it with a grin. It was Marcus and Abby. Marcus was holding a bottle of wine, his eyebrows shooting up his forehead as he counted all the drunk teenagers and young adults. He expects him to say something but it's Abby that scoffs, "Naturally."

"Dear, please." Marcus says exasperated. "We got Gina's evite. We would have been here sooner but I was on the phone with a mutual acquaintance." There's a pit in his stomach. He knows that Marcus has been in touch with the Azgeda Alpha. He'd been waiting to hear back from Jake Griffin about how they were going to proceed. After the Alphas laid down their expectations, they made it known that they wanted both packs to work it out on their own. Griffin did not want to make any decisions without consulting with his daughter first.

Bellamy could respect that due to the fact that he had a sister roughly the same age as his daughter. He wouldn't want two men making all the decisions about her without her even having a clue. It was bad enough that she was going to be forced into a marriage due to a power struggle.

"He knows that I expect to get this over with as soon as possible. I don't want to be sitting on this now that the other Alphas are fully aware I plan on retiring." Marcus says sternly. Bellamy can't help but notice how uncomfortable Abby looks. He doesn't think he's ever seen her show that kind of emotion before. "I would have called you but frankly, Griffin's last three days were not spent chasing his tail. They have a reasonable plan."

"Oh, do they?" Bellamy snorts. "Let's hear it."

"His daughter, and her guards are going to come to Arkadia. The guards are temporary, just a precaution until she is comfortable with our team. Then, we will do what we have to do. Griffin has made it very clear that he wants his daughter to be an Ambassador for his pack until she is acclimated."

"We don't have Ambassadors. That's strictly a European Pack position."

Marcus shrugs, "Maybe we should have Ambassadors. It seems to work for the other packs."

"That's because those packs are friendly with each other. They don't have to worry about a hostile takeover. They don't have numbers like we do." Bellamy started in on his rant. "Also, I don't recall the Azgedaians ever having an Ambassador before."

Marcus raised his finger, a smirk on his lips. "That's actually incorrect. They had an Ambassador in London for a few months. I believe her name was Costia. She worked with Anya's Beta for the longest time—Lexa, I believe her name is."

Bellamy doesn't like being proven wrong.

"I think you should show her some compassion and give her a little leeway. She is not coming here to be a spy, Bellamy. She is coming here because you agreed to something, so you could be Alpha. She has no choice. If it were you, you would want to have some connection to the only home you've ever known." Bellamy appreciates Marcus being discreet and not using the m word. He does not need Gina to find out this way.

Bellamy's previous outrage falters.

"Plus, she doesn't even understand English." Marcus explains.

"Not at all?"

"No, according to my sources, she's led a pretty sheltered lifestyle. Apart from Griffin trying to get her to be the next Alpha, and of course her dirty blood, there's nothing on her. She's truly a princess." Bellamy wants to punch himself in the throat. He can't see himself married to someone like that. Silver spoon, and all. "Believe it or not, this is good news. She is not a threat to us."

He relaxes, "Okay, okay. How is she going to understand what's going on?"

"One of her guards is fluent."

"And when is she coming?"

"Well, that's the thing. She's in route."

"In route?"

"As in, on a plane this very moment."

"Fuck."


	4. Chapter 4

"I hate that color on you." Roan Azgeda whispered under his breath when Clarke finally settled next to him. For the last ten minutes, she'd been trying to calm her heartbeat in the first-class bathroom as she thought about how utterly ridiculous and unplanned this entire mission was. She wasn't even sure what her father wanted to achieve but she hated feeling like she didn't have an option. Roan looks at her pointedly, then returns his gaze to his scotch glass. He'd been absentmindedly tipping it from side to side, making the spherical ice cube roll around. Clarke noticed that he had tied his long hair back while she was gone with a leather clasp Luna fashioned when she was going through her artistic phase. He looked nice, attractive even, but she couldn't stand his arrogance, so she decided not to tell him.

Their flight was 32 hours long, with an overnight layover in France. They're supposed to stay with the Mountain Pack, much to Clarke's disappointment. Clarke always hated The Wallace Family. Their son was creepy and weird, his doctor wife even worse. The patriarch of the family retired last year from being Alpha. He broke a few meaningless records, staying on as an Alpha until he was seventy-five years old. It was entirely unheard of but it gave the insecure males something to idolize.

His people loved him, but the outside world saw him as vindictive, and even cruel. The only reason Wallace tolerated the Azgeda Pack was because he had a great relationship with Clarke's ruthless and vile grandfather. He died before Clarke was born, but Wallace maintained a relationship with his Russian contacts well into Jake's rule. It was too much of a risk to cut him out completely because of his connections.

To be completely frank, Jake needed his vote, especially after Clarke was attacked. Besides two other Alphas, Wallace was the only person that seemed to support Clarke's future rule. In her opinion, it was because Jake sold her as a spoiled, dim-wit little girl since her accident so no one would suspect her of anything hostile. It made her an excellent operative and also an unpredictable leader. She was positive that Wallace wanted to take over the Russian

Over her dead body.

Although, the way this narrative has been playing out, he might have an advantage. Clarke was no longer in Russia, leaving behind her weak father. It was the perfect time to do something crazy.

She tried not to think about it.

They landed in forty-five minutes. Her father sprung for first class. Lincoln was pleased with the upgrade, citing his impressive height and muscular build as the epitome of discomfort in Economy. Luna, Ontari and Jasper were also on the flight. Clarke hand-picked them to come on this mission for different reasons. Lincoln served as an intimidating presence, Luna was a seductress, Ontari typically ruthless, and Jasper being immensely innocent.

Her pack looks at peace, but she can sense the anticipation.

Luna has her beautiful red hair in a top knot bun, listening to her Beat earbuds. Clarke can hear the techno beat of t.A.T.u's White Robe. The woman is patting her hands against her thighs, surely aggravating Ontari. Ontari is sitting behind Luna, attempting to read the Art of War for the fiftieth time. Her eyebrows are furrowed as she struggles to keep her concentration. Jasper also has his headphones in but he seems to be listening to a French podcast about how to impress women.

"It doesn't fit you." Roan brings her from her thoughts and observations.

Clarke colored her hair a dark brown color that made her look absolutely average, especially when paired with dark brown contacts. It was so she could easily blend in. Her father always said that her looks were too radiant for missions. Her long blonde hair and piercing blue eyes were too memorable. It was best to be part of the background until it was time to strike. Roan knew this, but he also had something to say. Clarke suspects that it's not really about the way she looks, but the reason she looks so average.

But, no one knew what she really looked like outside of her pack. It was best to keep it that way.

"I do not understand the point."

"If things go wrong, I need them to think of me in a different way." Clarke holds the bridge of her nose tightly, not really wanting to think about the mission but knowing that she had to in order for it to be successful. She can hear the soft clink of the ice swirling against his glass. She isn't watching him anymore but she's fully aware of everything about him. His heart is beating a little too fast, his breath slightly uneven. He keeps playing with the fucking ice because he's nervous. He has something to say but instead he's going to critique her hair and mope. He's wearing a strong cologne so his natural scent isn't so easily picked up at a later date but she can still smell him under it all.

"How easily you forget that I have a plan."

"You're getting married, Clarke." He objects with an arrogant scoff, "To a fucking stranger, I might add. I hardly call that a plan."

Without much thought, she grips his hand tightly. "Do you need to hear it again?" Clarke lowers her voice, her thick accent revealing itself. "I marry the potential. He becomes Alpha. We make him look incompetent, and then I save his ass. Then, my father petitions the council again. They'll see how great a leader I am and they won't hesitate to make it official. He can really get out of politics, and we don't have to live in fear of getting caught anymore."

"It's got a million holes, darling." Roan's voice matches her own in volume. "I don't like the risk. You are our Alpha. You shouldn't be out in the field like this."

"We don't have any other options. We have to play the cards we have been dealt or face a war we are not prepared for." She meets his eyes, "A war that my father cannot handle, Roan."

Clarke notices that her pack has stopped their previous activities, obviously listening in on their discussion. She looks towards her Beta and finds him turned to meet her eyes. Lincoln looks unsure, too, which doesn't help anything.

She hears the announcement that they will be landing in thirty minutes.

XXX

Cage Wallace sent a disgusting cabbie to pick them up from the airport. His face was covered in pustules and he smelt of old cheese. His hair was extremely oily to the point that Clarke wasn't sure if his natural hair color was blonde or a mousy brown. She wanted to rip his throat out when he leered at Luna and asked Ontari how old she was, confirming that she was the age of consent.

It was all considered extremely rude in the political scheme of things. Her father never hosted anyone at Griffin Castle and often frowned at the prospect of guests in Russia, but when he did have to entertain foreign members, he always met them at the airport and splurged to show them a good time.

This felt like absolute torture and a slap in the face.

"I should gouge his pointy little eyes out." Ontari hissed under her breath, focused on the back of the cab drivers head. Luna, Ontari and Clarke were packed together on one side of the cab. It was essentially a van with tight seating. She frowned at the thought of Lincoln joining them.

The boys were currently loading the luggage in the back of the van. Clarke hated that the cab company blocked out the view of the trunk. She wanted to have eyes on her people at all times. She was grateful that most of her things were being shipped to the United States rather than being carried with her. It was the same for the rest of her pack members. There was no need for an excess of bags.

"Keep it together." Clarke warns Ontari even though she wouldn't blame her for lashing out. He couldn't have sprung for an UberX? Clarke vaguely thinks before Roan climbs into the back. His head brushes the ceiling of the van and Clarke can see just how displeased he is with the entire thing.

Jasper follows, a look of realization that he would be in the middle of the two men coming over his face as he looks around the back seat area.

"One of you sweet ladies can join me up here." The driver says in French as he watches Lincoln settle next to Jasper. He's practically hanging off the seat and everyone's knees are touching.

It's a pitiful sight.

"Ya predpochel by utonut!" Luna mutters, causing Roan to snort. Clarke agrees with her. Drowning would be the better option in comparison.

The cab ride to the Wallace Family Mansion was remarkably silent.

Clarke spends most of the fifty-two minute drive with her head against the window, faking sleep. It takes all of her might to slow her heartbeat to a reasonable BPM. It wasn't that she was scared, more so that she was out of control. True Alphas are notoriously uneasy when the balance of power shifts out of their favor. For the last few days, she has not felt like a leader at all.

The Council is controlling her.

Her father is controlling her.

Even the Arkadia Pack is controlling her.

She reminds herself that her main goal as an Alpha is to protect her pack at all costs. If that means that she has to play the part of a submissive twit, she will. For her father. For the people stuck in the cab with her. For her pack. For her nation. It's her duty.

In an attempt to focus on something else, her ears settle on the sound of Jasper's podcast. The overly enthusiastic instructor is repeating corny pick up lines with a seriousness that Clarke would not consider applicable to the subject. Jasper is intently listening, eyebrows furrowed in concentration. His hands are balled into loose fists on his thighs, a sure sign that he is nervous about something.

"Je rêve de tremper ma baguette dans ta soupe."

Lincoln's whole body starts to shake with laughter. It seems that Clarke wasn't the only person paying attention to Jasper's Podcast. She lets out a soft giggle while the rest of her pack breaks off into a fit of laughter. "What?" Jasper asks innocently. "What is so damn funny?"

Roan nudges him with his elbow, and winks. "That's one of my favorites."

"I don't get it." Jasper says, confused.

Luna grabs Jasper's hand in an amicable manor. There's a smirk playing on her lips as she not so discreetly tells him, "The translation is, I dream of soaking my baguette in your soup." It takes him a moment to process the innuendo but as soon as he does, he rips his headphones from his bright red ears and pauses the podcast.

"Am I the only one in this cab that doesn't know French?"

"Oui!" Ontari snorts and Jasper rolls his eyes.

Clarke revels in the laughter of her closest friends.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

For nearly three hours, Bellamy tried to act like he didn’t have a care in the world when everything seemed to be imploding around him.

He was more than happy to start drinking as soon as Marcus finished their conversation. At first, he just sipped on a beer but then he moved onto heavier drinks. A shot of tequila here, a sip of moonshine there. It all became a blur for about forty-five minutes. The haze never seemed to last due to the fact he was a shifter. He started drinking more, just to stay buzzed long enough to have fun with his pack members. The whole time, the arrival of the Russian Princess lingered in his mind.

There were the obvious thoughts about whether they were going to be hostile, or if they planned on slaughtering the entire pack as soon as they landed at Richmond International. He also wondered what she would look like, whether she was funny or kind or even a babe. He told himself that it was natural to think about her. In a few weeks, she would be his wife. Still, he felt disgusted every time he glanced over at Gina talked animatedly with her friends. They seemed to be peppering her with questions. She did her best to answer them as coyly as possible, which seemed to frustrate a few women in the group.

Bellamy noticed those women were the same that always asked him for selfies or a ride home. The omegas trying to ease their way into Top Bitch as if it was something that could be fucked into a person.  At one point, he tried to strike up a casual conversation with Abigail. She was sitting on his couch, looking around the room as if she were absolutely disgusted with the debauchery. A few times, Bellamy thought she looked worried about something. He ignored it because he really didn’t know the woman well enough to be diagnosing her everchanging moods.

Now, he’s standing in the middle of his living room with a thick black trash bag. His head is pounding because he overindulged. Every time he goes to throw away one of the many red solo cups, the plastic scrapes against the bag at a frequency that drives him crazy. He wants to go to sleep but he hates going to bed with a messy house. That, and he was stalling until he found the words to tell Gina the truth.

The thought of it all puts him in a foul mood and he just wants to sink into her until he can grind off the stress. That’s not fair to her, though. He can’t possibly have sex with her when she doesn’t know they’re about to break up. And anyway, Gina never liked to have sex like that in the first place. For her, sex was romantic. Never rough. Never mean. He liked that about her. Bellamy thinks what a complete shock this is going to be to her. He tries to remind himself that it’s also a shock to him. He didn’t ask for this. If he had his way, he would never meet the Princess.

It’s not like they met at a bar and started dating secretly behind her back. It’s not like she’s someone he’s ever interacted with. It’s not like he’ll ever love her. Maybe those words won’t mean anything to Gina, but they damn sure mean something to him. He isn’t the bad guy here. This is what he has to do for his pack. He wants to argue that Gina would do the same thing in his position, but he knows that she wouldn’t. She would choose him over the entire damn system ever time. That’s why he feels so guilty.

He glances in her direction. Gina is cleaning off the counters with a smile on her lips. As if she can feel his gaze, she looks up to meet his eyes. “Are you just going to keep staring, Bellamy?” Her lips are painted pink with her lipstick, and those brown eyes are begging him to take her to bed. Tonight’s about him for her.

 _Now or never,_ he concludes because he can’t let her go any further. The next thing he knows, she will be slipping out of her party dress and throwing it to the floor. She will ask him to make love to her in their bed and he will be completely lost for words because he desperately wants to make love to her.

He drops the bag to the floor and runs a hand down his face so he can clear his head. His surprised by how cold he feels as he drags it over the top of his hair, down his eyes and over his nose. The apartment is suddenly too quiet. The high ceilings and openness somehow feel too small as if he is locked inside of a cage. The wolf in him wants to break loose and just leave.

He wants to leave everything behind.

The man in him wants him to stay and act like the person he has been trained to be. Steady, honest—a true fucking leader instead of a baby.  “I have something to tell you.” Bellamy finally looks at her again. The smile that she was just wearing mere seconds ago has changed into a look of pure concern. He wonders what she could possibly be thinking he’s about to tell her. He doesn’t give her mind that much time to come up with answers. “The Council implemented a few conditions that determine whether or not I will be the next Alpha of this pack.”

“You're worrying me, Bellamy.” Gina drops the rag that was in her hands and starts to walk towards him. He wants to take a step back, but he remains still. She comes closer, finally inches away from him. “What do they want?” She whispers in such a small voice that his heart threatens to break right as it beats.

 He sucks in a deep breath, “Nothing that will physically kill me.” Gina takes a final step closer, reaching out to touch his biceps. She grips him as if she is offering her full support. He is overwhelmed by her kindness. “The Azgedaian Pack Alpha has a daughter. There’s something wrong with her and she was ineligible to succeed her father. Regardless of her condition, she is royal.”

“What does she have to do with anything?”

“I’m not royal blood, Gina.” He wants her to connect the dots but her brain doesn’t seem to want her to know the truth. “But I will be part of a royal family if I marry someone that is…”

Her body goes completely rigid. “The Council wants you to marry someone else?”

“Yes.”

“And you’ve already agreed, right? You already said yes?”

It takes him a moment to respond but eventually he grinds out a “Yes.”

She turns away from him, muttering an “Oh, god.”

“I don’t want this, Gina. I don’t want to marry someone else. I want to be with you. I love you.”

“But the pack comes first, I know.”

She stalks off to the guest bedroom, slamming the door.  

XXX

The sky is painted a faded light blue when he hears his bedroom door creak open. Gina has been up all night pacing the guest room. Somehow, it brought him comfort. At least she didn’t walk out. He’s been thinking about how much he loves her since she slammed the door. If he had his own free will, he would marry her. He would propose right now and give up this whole damn thing. But, he can’t let down Marcus. He can’t let down all the people that are depending on him to keep them safe and alive.

He keeps thinking there has to be another way. There has to ultimately be a loophole to this whole ordeal. They can’t expect him to get happily married to a stranger and stay that way for the rest of his natural life.

Gina is standing in the doorway. Her hands are balled into fists and her black mascara is sitting on the bags under her eyes. “I’ve been up all night trying to figure out how we’re supposed to move on from this point, Bellamy.” He raises himself up on his pillows, turning on the bedside lamp. He doesn’t really need it because he can see in the dark but it helps him see the color of her eyes and the paleness to her features. She looks utterly terrified but Bellamy can’t quite figure out what has her that way. “And I keep coming to the same answer.”

She moves to the end of the bed, turning her back to him. The weight of her in his bed is something he thought was long gone. He moves closer but she holds up a hand to deter him. “I feel like there’s something dark and twisted inside of me every time I think it, but it’s the only option. We have to get rid of the girl.” Gina’s body is shaking but her voice is rough and cold. 

He remains calm in hopes that she will calm down if she senses his demeanor. He doubts that it’s working because she seems to be getting worse with each second he remains silent. “Get rid of her how?” He asks slowly but he already knows what she is getting at. He just needs her to say it. 

Gina growls in frustration, “We have to kill her!”

Bellamy can't describe the cold chill that goes down his spine and clouds his brain. He knew what she was going to say but even as she said it, he didn't believe the sweet girl that he loves so damn much had it in her. The sound of her sure growl puts him on edge, but it also gets his wolf's attention. The person that he cares about is hurting and offering him a solution to all of her problems. It’s unthinkable. It’s something that he can’t do for her, but dammit he wants to if it will make things go back to normal. If it means that she will give him one of her seductive smiles again.  “Gina, we can’t…that’s not us. We don’t do that.”

“I know!” She yells, exasperated. Her huge gulping breaths remind him that she is lost and confused.  Her body is trembling as she starts to cry. He can hear the catch in her voice as she continues to speak,  “But she isn’t one of us. She’s an Azgeda Pack Member. A stranger. Someone we could never trust."

“That doesn’t mean we can take her life.”

“What if she plans on taking yours, hmm?” Gina turns around, her eyes glowing yellow with rage--or maybe it's pain.  "They could be planning the same thing. We need to get ahead of them."

“You’re making a lot of assumptions about people we don't know.”

“You say that like you do know her?” Gina's voice is accusing. He watches her take in a deep breath and then turn away from him. “Bellamy, we don’t know what they have planned. The Council has ordered you to marry her, and you will. You have to for this pack, but then she has to die. It’s the only way things can go back to the way they’re supposed to be, and this pack will be safe from outsiders.” She lets out a weary breath. “You must know this as a leader."

“Gina, I..."

“What if they come here and hurt me because I love you? What if they hurt your sister because she is your only blood relative? You don't know what we're dealing with here. Are you willing to bet all of our lives on the possibility that these strangers aren't going to try to bring this pack down?"

"I would never put this pack in danger."

"Then you have to kill her."


	6. Chapter 6

It is nearly 3 PM when they arrive at the Wallace Estate.

Clarke is certain this place isn’t their official headquarters by the way it looks utterly abandoned. The Cabbie has to get out of the van to open the rusty iron gate, making each werewolf in the vehicle cringe as it screeches open. Clarke considers ripping him limb to limb, but she blames the monster inside of her for the anger. In short, she is entirely overwhelmed but doing her best to conceal it. Leaders need to be tough in times of change.

After going nearly 3 KPH up the ridiculously long pathway, the group is completely on edge. Jasper is jittery, and Luna is not so subtly observing the grounds as if she is searching for an escape route. Roan is staring at Clarke because he always does and Lincoln is clearly preparing himself to play his role. Clarke is most concerned about Ontari. Her eyes are cold, and she looks like she is prepared to kill anyone she has to—considering the fact that Ontari can be irrational at times, Clarke finds her mood unsettling.

Still, more than once Clarke has entertained the thought that this could be a horrible trap. The French Pack are allies, that is true, but they aren’t close friends. Plus, they are under new management. Cage Wallace is rumored to be horrid. He might want to prove that he is the biggest and baddest on the council. He might want to start a war just because of bloodlust. She trusted her father’s judgment, but she also wondered how a man that spent his life in insolation could trust outsiders so easily.

The only small comfort Clarke has is the fact that the Arkadian Pack knows that she has a delay in France. If her pack is attacked, and she is subsequently killed, then the Arkadian Pack would be in a predicament with their Potential. He would not be able to reign.

“This place is unquestionably hideous.” Clarke says, trying to mask her real thoughts. Leaders don’t have time for weakness, or fear, or even worry. Maybe in privacy, but not before a meeting.

A few mumbles are all she gets in response.

It’s the afternoon but it’s absurdly dark around the Wallace Estate. She takes note of the fortress of tree surrounding the mansion as they finally approach. The front of the mansion is visible, but she can see that the windows are shielded by impenetrable curtains. It’s a shame, she imagines that it used to be something incredibly beautiful. Now, she’s positive it will smell like mothballs and stale air. For a brief moment, she wonders if the French Pack is in some financial trouble. It seems that they have made a point not to splurge on their guests. It’s very rare that they allow unaffiliated shifters to visit, but Clarke assumes that in another time, they would have been more hospitable. For starters, not sending a civilian pervert to pick them up.

Wholly unprofessional.

Clarke recognizes Alpha Cage Wallace and his wife, Dr. Lorelei Tsing, standing at the doorway. There is nearly a foot between them, a sure sign of an unhappy couple. Clarke thinks that she will stand that way with the man that she is about to marry. That’s how people stand when they aren’t in love. Cage has his hands behind his back, while the good doctor has hers folded in front of her. Dr. Tsing is wearing a pair of three-inch heels and a casual professional dress. Cage, on the other hand, is dressed in a pair of khakis and a checkered shirt that should be burned for existing. He seems quite pleased with himself, too.

Lincoln gets out of the van first. He has schooled his expression to look absolutely neutral. He offers Clarke a hand when she steps out and he gives her a soft squeeze that no one can see. It’s an apology for the things he might have to do to stay in character.

The thing is, Lincoln might be Clarke’s Beta, but the world is unaware of him. Their favorite game to play involves Lincoln being a bit of a double agent. He pretends that he hates Clarke—or distrusts her—and that ultimately makes the opposing party feel like he is a good man to be friends with. Lincoln has collected valuable information for Clarke since they developed the strategy. Lincoln always seemed to be good at playing a part. Before Clarke became Alpha, he worked as one of her father’s bodyguards. It’s through his careful observation and acting skills that Clarke knows so much about the Wallace Family.

Cage is under the impression that Lincoln is his friend. The man’s face breaks out into a grin when Lincoln and Clarke start to walk in their direction. Lincoln has let go of Clarke’s hand and started to walk in front of her. It’s so people believe that he is capable of disrespecting her. Even if she isn’t publicly Alpha, as a member of a royal family, he should let her lead. It’s Etiquette 101. Cage seems pleased that Lincoln is so quick to push past her for him. “My good friend, welcome.” Cage is speaking in French. He looks away from Lincoln so he can observe the other members in the pack. Lincoln doesn’t offer him any type of introduction, so he finally settles on Clarke. “Ah, the infamous Clarke Griffin. It is so nice to meet you, but I have to say I expected you to look…different.” Clarke does her best to keep her face as neutral as possible with a slight bit of confusion.

“Clarke only speaks Russian.” Lincoln informs him, rolling his eyes as if he is annoyed with her lack of formal education. He must have had the same hunch as her about the state of their finances. A man like Cage will want to flaunt his own training as much as he can if his family is truly broke. He will probably spend his time talking about his accomplishments in French just to feel important and superior. “Her father sheltered her.” Lincoln adds. All Clarke can think is I wish.

There are times when she wishes she was the poor, sheltered Princess that she often has to pretend to be. Her life would be easier that way. She wouldn’t be worried about her nation back home, or whether or not her father could handle the people he once ruled. Would they still listen to him? Respect him? The people that called Griffin Castle their home would. Those were the people within the pack fold. The nomads and the pack members that preferred some freedom are the ones that she worries about.

They have their orders. The first order stating if they revealed the family secret, they would be sentenced to death. The second order stating that any moves directed towards the House of Griffin would also result in execution. She wouldn’t call being an Alpha easy, but she will say that she believes in her people as a whole. They haven’t let her down yet.

Ideally, the mission will be over in a matter of months. It’s not her intention to harm anyone, although she knows that the potential Alpha’s reputation will be a little damaged. It’s something that she’s willing to risk if it means that she can be safely back with her people in her country making sure that their well-beings are taken care of to the best of her abilities.

For now, she needs to keep her head down and fulfill the demands of the Alpha Council. Then, she can prove herself in time. In the end, they’ll recognize that she’s not so damaged that she can’t run her fucking pack.

Clarke does an excellent job hiding what she’s thinking, but Cage is an open book. He is smirking at her, “That is truly a shame. I thought Jake was a better leader than this. What an embarrassment to the noble leaders in your past.”

It’s Roan that growls due to his words. Lincoln remains silent because he has to in order for this mission to be successful. Cage was clearly trying to see who is loyal to her, and who is not. “Ah, Roan—” Cage points towards him, and then motions to Ontari who is just getting out the van with Jasper on her heels. “—and Ontari, I assume. I’ve heard great things about you two.”

Roan and Ontari have a small reputation in Spain, but it was a situation that was contained. Although, Clarke now knows that Cage communicates with the Alpha fairly well. “Loyal, I see.”

“Always.” Roan snaps, shooting a look towards Lincoln that could kill.

Yes, the inner mastermind inside Clarke practically purrs. Her team is playing their parts so well. She knows that Roan doesn’t have to be in character to protect her so fiercely. Her father used to ask her why she picked Lincoln as her Beta over Roan. He favored him, almost as a son. Clarke would never refer to Roan as her brother, but they were close. At times, it was like he could read her mind with just a look. She valued him highly. But, Lincoln was the better choice.

Roan is a thunderstorm.

Lincoln is a river.

Both extremely dangerous, but it’s obvious to stay away from the storm—not so obvious with a river. Lincoln served as her other half. He was calmer than her. He wasn’t afraid to disagree with her or be the voice of reason when she needed it. Roan is blinded by this idea that he loves her. In another life, she would have picked him before anyone. Maybe if she wasn’t attacked, maybe if she didn’t have dirty blood. 

“My father speaks Russian. He is requesting an audience with her in his room.” Clarke looks back at Roan as Cage talks. It was one thing to meet with a former Alpha in their study, but their bedroom? It sent all kinds of red flags. To pretend that some Alphas don’t take advantage of women due to their power is rape culture at it’s finest. Not every man that wears the title is a good man with strong moral fiber.

“In his room?” Lincoln question with a raised eyebrow. “Is your father unwell?”

“No, he just likes to have…privacy.”

Roan moves closer to her, “Absolutely not.” She can hear him say behind her in Russian. His protectiveness is a cloud over her that makes her feel safe. She can defend herself, of course, but it’s always nice to know that he has her back.

The Ruthless Roan Azgeda and his undying loyalty.

Regardless, she can’t control the way the hair on the back of her neck stands up. 

“Promise, he won’t bite your little Princess.” Cage continues to smirk in the direction of Clarke. His wife has been standing beside him in silence, but her face is almost a reflection of Clarke’s inner disgust. It’s clear that she hates her husband more than anyone in her pack could. A part of Clarke wishes to comfort the woman. She knows that she is projecting her own dissatisfaction with her own arranged marriage.

XXX

Dr. Tsing ended up being an extremely formal hostess. Clarke ended up sharing a room with Luna and Ontari. The room was extremely large with two queen beds and a nice sized dresser. Everything is covered in a thick layer of dust, just like the rest of the house. Clarke was wrong about the smell—it was actually far worse. It amazes her that wolves can even live in such an odorous home.

Though, she doubts that they actually do live here.

Her meeting with Dante Wallace was supposed to be after their meal together. Luna has been expressing her longing for Teremok since she heard that Dr. Tsign is the one planning to cook the meal. Teremok is a popular fast food chain in Russia that Luna always wants because of their Russian crepes. Clarke doesn’t even think that she can eat. She was worried about her meeting. Everything in her told her that it was a bad idea.

“I would really like a strong drink.” Clarke throws herself against her bed. It’s a soft bed, and if she wasn’t so internally panicked, she would relish in it. Her pack knew that she was stressed, knew that she was out of balance with everything that was being thrown at her all at once. It didn’t make her weak to have a moment. She always found that being vaguely honest with her people made them closer.

Anyway, she’s not addressing them as a leader, she’s addressing them as close friends.

“All of this is chaotic. Am I supposed to be planning a wedding or something?” She snorts and Luna falls beside her with a huff.

“I have a Pinterest Board filled with wedding ideas.” Luna offers, “I also have a list of restaurants we have to try in America. A lot are in Russia but the food is always different.”

“Okay, you can plan my wedding and then we can binge eat.” Clarke smacks her playfully while Ontari joins them on the bed. Her nose is still buried in a book. The bed makes a creaking noise as she moves around to get comfortable.

Ontari sighs, “I just want to know what is going to be expected of you.”

“As in?”

“I don’t know but you are going to be married to an Alpha Male and you are obviously an Alpha Female. Are you going to get a position in the Arkadian Pack? Does he get a position in ours?”

“I’ll be sure to ask when we can read their expressions.”

Luna rolls her eyes, “I just want to know if he’s hot. I mean arranged marriages suck but if he’s got a sexy body then…”

“We have a mission!” Clarke nearly yelps, “A very serious mission that does not involve sex.”

XXX

Dinner is served at exactly 9 PM.

Clarke, Luna, and Ontari joined the rest of her pack in the dining room after a very needed nap. Her mind felt clear, and more alert. Roan, Lincoln, and Jasper seemed to have quite the opposite experience. Lincoln looked beyond frustrated, while Roan was walking with a slight limp. Meanwhile, Jasper is wearing a wide-eyed expression that means that Roan and Lincoln were in another one of their fights.

She wants to chastise them but not in front of the entire Wallace Family.

Despite Cage’s rule as Alpha, Dante Wallace is sitting at the head of the table. He is a fragile looking man but his eyes give him away. She can see the vileness in them—the willingness to do anything for his pack. She wonders if she will have that gleam in her eyes, too. Even her father, a benevolent man, sometimes has the look in his eyes.

“Miss Griffin, it is so nice to see you again. You were maybe eight or nine the last time we met.” Clarke doesn’t recall ever meeting him but those years are always a blur to her. She will say, Wallace’s Russian is extremely good. He speaks eloquently as if it is a language he learned in his youth. Clarke likes to think she speaks English in the same manner. Her father insisted that she know English. The other languages came with time.

“It is a pleasure to see you again.” Clarke bows her head in respect. “Thank you for having us.”

“I would hate for you to stay with the humans.”

Oh, you’re one of those, Clarke rolls her eyes at his attitude. Human Hating is something that many people in her world participate in but something she’s never understood. There were days when she wished she was human more than anything. “Your generosity is something my father will not forget.”

After a few more pleasantries, the meal is served. Dr. Tsing sticks with steaks, something that won’t be ruined by the “language barrier.”

Cage tries to have a conversation with Lincoln, but Dante gives him a look that silences him. One thing is sure, Cage is not in charge of the French Pack even though he loves to pretend. For a split second, she thinks Dante would be sympathetic to her cause, but she knows better. He has trouble giving up power, she’s looking to publicly gain it.

The meal ends in less than twenty minutes.

“Clarke, if you’ll join me…” Dante stands from the table and Clarke follows his lead without hesitation. As she follows him, she catches her reflection in a broken mirror in the hallway. Her brown hair startles her for a millisecond.

She knows that she should be afraid, but in the moment all the nervousness is gone. Dante might be a grand Alpha, but she is strong, faster, trained to assassinate anyone that gets in the way of her mission. She will kill the man if he tries to get in her way.

Dante opens two large wooden doors. So far, they are the nicest things that she has seen in the mansion. There isn’t any dust or odd smells. There’s a canopy bed in the room that she tries not to look at, but there’s also an old desk covered in paperwork that is solely in French. Clarke doesn’t dare to sneak a peek.

“I wanted to speak to you alone about the situation we’re in and why I was one of the Alphas that agreed to this marriage.” He takes his seat from behind the desk and Clarke lets out a breath. “It wasn’t because I dislike you, dear. I have a bigger plan that I hope you will assist me with.”

“What would that be?” Clarke makes a move to stand in front of the desk, but not sit. Her brown eyes search his face but he is good at concealing his emotions and thoughts.

“The Arkadian Pack has been growing exponentially in the last decade. Larger than my pack, larger than yours.” He sighs, “Ever since I was forced into retirement, my pack has suffered. My son is an incompetent leader. We lack numbers. But, if you were to start influencing the traveling members of the pack to join something better, I might be able to help with your issue.”

“Influence how?”

“The boy they’ve chosen is weak. Not meant to be an Alpha. But you, darling, I can feel the energy coming off of you. You are a True Alpha. They will follow you.” He sighs regrettably, “Unfortunately, there will be causalities. The entire Arkadian Pack government needs to fall. This will create a crisis within the Alpha Council. The Alpha Council will not be able to handle it and then you and I, child, can become the rulers we deserve to be.” Clarke knows that he is full of shit. The potential has the gene. He's a True Alpha as well. 

“You want to kill an entire main pack?” Clarke asks, shocked.

“My people need me. I was forced to transfer most of my power to my idiot son.” Dante tries to justify what he’s asking her to do for him. “And I figured a person of your condition—”

“Of my condition?”

“Your dirty blood, dear.”

“What about it?”

“You need any help you can get if you ever want to be Alpha of your pack.” Dante tells her, “The Council will never let you succeed.” A part of her knows that he is right. Even if she were to prove that she would be the best Alpha, they wouldn’t let her become one. It’s not their style. But mass murder? That’s not her either. “I just need you to influence a few strong, capable members to join me. My people need the strength. We are suffering here. Limited resources, not enough hunting grounds.”

“So, you want the land as well.”

He shrugs, “I have some pull with the Canadian territories.” Canada is a free territory for those than can get into it. There is not just one ruling Alpha. In some ways, it’s a werewolf’s dream. Just land and peace. In other ways, it lacks the protection a large pack can give someone.

“I won’t be part of this plan,” Clarke tells him outright. “I will not murder innocent people because you have failed as a leader. I am not a cold-blooded killer.”

She expects Dante to physically attack but instead, he laughs at her, “Miss Griffin, you are a killer. Ever since that vampire sunk its teeth into you, you’ve been a killer. Half-werewolf, half-vampire—a truly disgusting and disturbing mutation. Unnatural. I am willing to give you a position in my ranks despite your lack of blood purity and you insult me?”

“I can control that side of me. The Council knows this.”

“And that’s why we’ve let you live up until now…but what will happen when your husband dies? They will blame you. Then your pack will be mine. Your father is too weak to rule any longer than he has to…I fear he has only held on this long to see you become the next leader.”

“You won’t touch either of them and if I find out that you are anywhere near Arkadia or Azgeda, I will end you.”

“Not a killer, she says.”

Clarke turns to walk out of the room but then pauses, "Thank you for your hospitality but I will be taking my people to a hotel for the night. You are not immortal, Dante." She looks at him with a grin, "Eventually you will die. I suggest you stay in France and away from all my people--future and present. I may not be eager to kill, but I will if you dare challenge my family."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and let me know what you think so far. I love feedback!
> 
> What are you looking forward to most about the meetings of the two packs?


	7. Chapter 7

_Abby_

The woman she saw in the mirror this morning looked _old._

Yet, her mind is clouded by an issue she thought she resolved nearly twenty years ago.

The truth is, she never wanted to meet Clarke Griffin yet when she decided to marry Marcus, she knew it was an inevitability. All these years, she thought she would meet her in passing. Marcus would be hosting a meeting, she would be attending, and they would meet—two strangers passing by each other without a word shared between them. It’s what she wanted.

She never wanted to know Clarke Griffin.

Abby has watched enough television to know that women often struggle with the concept of giving up their children, but she didn’t. It wasn’t the hardest thing she ever did. _This_ will be the hardest thing that she ever does. Her biological daughter is marrying into her husband’s pack and she is going to have to be cordial with this person. The girl will be living in her house, sitting at her dinner table, forming relationships with the people she knows, and Abby will have to be a witness to it all because she is cursed.

The universe is slapping her in the face.

When she was eighteen, she met Jake Griffin while he was forming an alliance in England. Her mother worked closely with the English Pack, despite being an American Witch. She used to comment on how backwards the entire government for the werewolves seemed to be.

There were the Alpha Leaders—the ones that ran the entire packs, like Marcus.

Then, there was the main pack. The Alphas most trusted people.

Outside of the main pack, there were smaller packs. Those were mainly families and close friends. They listened to the Alpha Leaders orders but mostly lived outside of the main political spectrum. There are also people that are technically part of the main pack that patrols the nation for disloyal individuals or other supernatural occurrences and report back to the Alpha Leader.

 _“So much power!”_ Her mother would always say as if it was a waste that the werewolves didn’t believe in cross breeding. Her mother, Elizabeth, was always on the arm of a werewolf because they provided the best protection from unwanted guests. Elizabeth Chase was an outcast in her coven because she warranted the use of black magic. It’s why she ran off to England, so they could not persecute her.

Years later, it would be Abigail who turned her mother in and had her sentenced to death for a position in the same coven. At the time, Abby never saw herself falling in love with Marcus Kane. She wanted to be the best and she was willing to sacrifice everything to get there.

It’s ultimately why she made the choice to not be a mother. Her fling with Jake was romantic and casual, but she later found out that she was pregnant. She went to her mother to end the pregnancy because she was farther along than the law would allow, but her mother refused. “I don’t do that.” is was she told her desperate daughter. Her mother told Jake that Abby was pregnant. He wanted to have the child even though she would never be considered a pureblood.

She formulated a plan: she would have the baby and let Jake raise her. It was simple, really.  

Abby gave birth to Clarke in England while Jake was away on pack business in Russia. She never held her and did not name her. An hour after she had Clarke, she bought a ticket to Louisiana. She left her baby alone in the hospital with a note to the staff that her father would be coming for her. She left Jake’s information and she bolted.

Since then, she’s lived her life as if that year never happened and as if the child she gave birth to was a dream. Until she married Marcus, she was able to convince herself that it never happened but then Marcus brought her into the fold and she learned of Jake Griffin and his daughter who’d been attacked by a vampire at a young age, and who could not legally be the Alpha of the Azgeda Pack.

She was relieved that Clarke would not be an Alpha. It meant that the girl was less likely to come barging into her life.

That was until The Council made their formal ruling and she saw Jake for the first time.

Abby was still standing outside of the doors after leading Bellamy to the room. Marcus informed her that they had reached a decision and that he would tell her the details after he was certain that Bellamy would follow through. Abby thought Bellamy was reckless and still needed training, but Marcus was adamant that he needed to retire, and Bellamy would do an exceptional job as the next Alpha.

He promised to continue to protect her from her coven that felt like her marriage to Marcus was a betrayal.

She was just looking at a run in her pantyhose when the doors opened and slammed against the door stopper. It made a loud vibrating sound that lingered as the two met eyes. Since his arrival, she had been avoiding him. A part of her knew that he was aware that she married Marcus and that she lived in the manor with him. He could probably smell her. She thought he would politely avoid her as well.  

Jake looked so grown up compared to the man she knew so long ago. He was handsome as ever, but he was different. His eyes weren’t as bright, and his hair was starting to gray. He had stubble now, but she’d always known him to be cleanly shaven. He looked at her like she was the last person in the world he wanted to see at that moment.

They just stared at one another, both not knowing what to say or who should speak first.

Ultimately, she makes the decision to talk first. She opts for a bit of humor and too soon realizes that it’s a mistake. “Are you surprised to see me here?” She laughs a little, gives him a pouty look. It’s her way of acting like seeing him means nothing to her. As if looking at him doesn’t remind her of how foolish she had been as a teenager.

He straightens up, “No, not really.” Jake lets a few moments pass and Abby’s almost certain that he is going to walk away from her and out of her life. He makes a move to do it, but he stops himself right as he turns. “I was surprised when I didn’t see you eleven years ago when our daughter almost died, though. I was extremely surprised.”

“Your daughter.” Abby corrects him, her eyes stitching together as she tries to contain the anger brewing inside of her. She doesn’t want Marcus to hear him. “I told you I didn’t want to be a mother, but you could never grasp that.”

He laughs grimly and rubs his face, “It’s always a pleasure, Abigail. I have to get home to tell _my d_ aughter what the council has decided for her.” Abby was unaware that his daughter’s position was up for debate again. Marcus failed to mention it. By the look on his face, it must not have been in their favor.

That pleases her but she needs him to confirm it. “What did they decide?”

“I’m sure your husband will explain it to you. I really must go.” He rolls his eyes, something she has never seen him do before. Even when Jake found out that she was trying to get a late-stage abortion, he was kind to her. He was always a shoulder to cry on and to vent to about their situation. It wasn’t that he was over the moon about having a child because he wasn’t, but he accepted it with excitement. He provided for Abby and all of her needs. He was there when he could be.

They never talked about what they would do after the baby was born, mostly because Abby avoided the subject. She thought that he understood where she was coming from and had an idea of what she was planning.

“Why are you acting this way?” Abby wants to yell but somehow she keeps her voice at an acceptable volume.

Jake looks at her in disbelief, “Why am I acting this way?”

“Yes.” She nods.

“You know, I always thought it was the shame that kept you out of her life but that you actually cared. I made these excuses for you but looking at you now, I realize that you never cared.”

“I told you I did not want to be a mother. You just didn’t want to hear it.”

“Goodbye, Abigail.” He said and walked away from her.

Now, she is in the sitting room with Marcus, Bellamy and his girlfriend, Gina. The girlfriend was finally told about his impending marriage but decided to stay with him instead. Abby isn’t sure that she could ever take up the mantle as mistress even if Marcus was forced to marry someone else.

The Azgeda Pack is due around 3 PM at the Manor. The boys are essentially preparing a press release to the entire pack explaining that Bellamy is going to be the new pack Alpha and is also getting married to the Azgedaian Princess. Abby thinks they should have written in prior to today, but she decides to keep her mouth shut about the ordeal.

Marcus is talking while he is typing, "Bellamy Blake will be marrying Clarke Elizabeth--"  _Elizabeth?_ "--Griffin..."

_Elizabeth?_

Gina intterupts her thoughts, “What do you think of this situation?”

“I think it’s a mistake,” Abby admits to her, reaching for her glass of wine. “The Russians need to leave this place as soon as possible.”

“Now, Love, that isn’t very nice. We’re hosting them until other arrangements are made.” Kane looks at her with a frown but then directs his attention to Bellamy. “The first item on our agenda, after announcing the engagement and setting an official date for the wedding is to figure out the living situation. I don’t think it’s wise for her to move in here full-time, even if she is an Ambassador for her pack until the wedding. We still need our privacy to make decisions.”

“Well, do you expect her to move in with us?” Gina bites and Abby wants to smack her. How dare she be so bold with her husband? Abby understands that the girl is going through a chaotic experience and that this is not ideal, but she also needs to remember her place.

Kane’s frown deepens, “I think a few people will be moving.”

“Does anyone want a glass of wine?” Abby interrupts before Gina can have a full-on temper tantrum.

Her mind is filled with questions:

What if she recognizes her?

What if they look alike?

What if Jake told her who she is?

What if she tries to ruin her life?

“I just got a confirmation that their flight has landed. They will be with us in thirty minutes or so. I would recommend not being completely inebriated.”

She watches Bellamy take in a deep breath and then exchange a look with Gina. Gina reaches for his hand and squeezes tightly, giving him a reassuring smile.

 _At least she’s supportive,_ Abby muses.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be Bellamy meeting Clarke, but for now I felt like this chapter needed to be written. People need insight into Abby and why she isn't part of Clarke's life and how she feels about the arranged marriage. 
> 
> Now, in previous chapters, I've talked about Clarke being attacked by a vampire but there hasn't really been any mention of what the means for her. 
> 
> I want everyone to pay close attention to the fact that Abby had no part naming her child, but Clarke's middle name is Elizabeth...this is super important in the future and something to keep in mind.


	8. Chapter 8

__

Chapter 8:

It was never his intention to become a monster, but as he looks in the bathroom mirror in Kane Manor, he can see that he is transforming into someone else. He doesn’t know when it started, maybe when Octavia was tossed in his arms as a child by his reckless mother. Maybe that’s when the beast inside of him started to stir. Or, maybe it was his first transformation at six years old—he was just a fluff ball, but he was deadly and dangerous, too. It could have been when he first met Marcus Kane, or when Marcus started to train him.

Or maybe he changed in a matter of hours—maybe he changed the moment he agreed to kill the princess so he could have a comfortable life.

He quickly turns on the sink and tries to wash away the man he sees. He excuses his weary and frightening reflection by thinking it’s just stress and lack of sleep. And yet, he continues to rub his palms against his skin in rapid movements until it burns. His instinct reaction is to hit something, but he reframes. This house is old as hell and he doesn’t want to break it.

He hates that his first order as Alpha is going to be a covert execution.

He hates it despite the fact that deep down, he knows that he must do it. Gina is right. He can’t be the Alpha he needs to be if he’s married to a liability and the only way he can sever that bond is to kill it. And, it’s not like they wouldn’t do the same.

Bellamy wants to marry Gina.

Gina truly loves him in the way a person should love another. She wants all the same things that he wants out of life: a family, a tight-knit group of friends, and pure happiness. She would make an excellent wife, and he would be a great husband in return. Their children would know that he loves her and that he loves them.

He can see an entire, satisfied future with her.

And he can see a happy, satisfied pack if they were to get married.

This marriage is going to be the exact opposite, though.

He tries to reason with himself and make the excuses he needs to hear. He meets his brown eyes in the mirror and he still feels a pit in his stomach. “Fuck!” He swears and grips the sink, urging himself to pull it the hell together. The Russians would be here any minute and he doesn’t have time for a damn nervous breakdown. He needs to present himself well.

After a few moments, he walks out of the bathroom and towards the sitting area. Abby has switched from red wine to single-malt whiskey while he was occupied. Gina is sitting on the couch, texting with a smile on her face. She doesn’t look like she has a care in the world. He tries not to let that piss him off.

Marcus is looking out the window, a frown on his face. He’s contemplating something and Bellamy wishes he could read his mind in this form. Marcus steps away from the window when he hears Bellamy walk into the room. “Are you okay, son?”

“Yes.” Bellamy lies smoothly.

Marcus doesn’t buy it.

“I just want to confirm a few details before they arrive. They will be set up in the guest house...” The guest house is connected to the main house by a pathway, but it provides a certain bit of privacy. It’s essentially a standard house that the previous owner of this house built for visiting Alphas. There are six rooms in total and three bathrooms. There’s a small kitchenette but it’s useless. Bellamy and Octavia used to live in it before they both moved out of the manor.

Even though it could be described as liberating, it was extremely close to headquarters. The occupants of the guest house could come and go as they pleased which is why Kane wants to discuss a formal move. He doesn’t want the Russians in Arkadia’s political arena for too long.

“…and meals will be mandatory for all involved parties. We will let them rest for a few hours, but then we will meet to discuss our schedules and set a date for the wedding. Then, you and I—” He looks at Bellamy, “—will have our own meeting discussing the steps to becoming an Alpha and our actual timetable.”

“A heavy load for the day,” Bellamy says under his breath. He’s about to mumbling something of the smart ass persuasion when his ears hone in on the sound of gravel being crushed into smaller bits. His heart starts racing and he knows everyone in the room, with the exception of Abby, can hear it. Marcus gives him a leveled look that tells him to calm down. He wants to punch Marcus in the face for being a self-righteous bastard.

“Baby, we can get through this,” Gina tells him in a purr that he thinks she finds wholly adorable. It’s unbecoming in the situation. He doesn’t need seduction, he needs a fucking Xanax bar. Her hand slips into his and he feels relief. Bellamy can’t help but think the words, _I love you_ because he does. He loves this woman. Bellamy slowly starts to calm down, his anxiety only subsiding when the noise of the SUV moving closer to him ceases.

Marcus says something vague about being good hosts, then walks towards the front door.

Bellamy follows because that’s what he’s supposed to do.

Not what he wants to do.

But what he has to do.

Gina is practically glued to his side as he walks out onto the front porch. He is holding her hand in a more relaxed manner now. He’s putting all his effort into looking like he is composed. Unbothered by this whole ordeal. Unphased by what is about to happen.

The back car door opens before the driver can exit the vehicle. He watches as an oversized hulking man steps out. Bellamy thinks he looks absolutely frightening. His body is covered in tattoos and his head is shaven. There are hints of a beard, which adds to his overall toughness. Bellamy wonders absentmindedly how much he bench presses and whether or not he could beat him in hand to hand combat if necessary. Maybe his size slows him down.

Hopefully.

Bellamy can sense the wolf inside of the man. It’s right there on the surface like it’s never truly been tamed. He can see it in the wildness in his eyes. He can feel the tension the beast causes in the air. The Alphas he’s met might fear a man like this, but Bellamy sees his value—recognizes that this is how they are supposed to be. The wolf is supposed to be equals with the man.

“I am Lincoln.” The man raises his hands in the air in defense when Marcus makes a noise in the back of his throat. He has stepped too close. _What happened to diplomacy?_ Bellamy thinks sarcastically but doesn’t raise his thoughts. He’d have plenty of time to do so in the future. “I am the translator. I will be doing the formal introductions.” Lincoln lowers his hands while he speaks.

“Hello, Lincoln. I believe I met you when you were younger and significantly smaller. Welcome to my home.”

Lincoln nods out of respect. “I am sure you have heard that our _printsessa_ is not educated in other languages.” The way he says Princess in Russian gives Bellamy the sneaking suspicion that things are not as united as the Azgedaians would like them to be. His wolf smiles at the weakness. “I will be translating everything for her. I ask for your patience…and respect.”

Marcus smiles for a flash of a second, “You can begin.”

“I am going to start with the other pack members so no one is alarmed.” He reaches his hand into the back of the SUV to help someone out.  A redhead emerges, gripping his hand. Lincoln is being careful in his approach to introducing his fellow pack members. He’s being nothing but formal. Bellamy can respect it.

The redhead is beautiful but she shares the same wildness in her eyes that Lincoln has. Her style differs from Lincoln tremendously. He’s wearing a pair of black cargo pants and a gray t-shirt, while she is wearing an emerald green dress that hugs her body and draws attention to her fiery and seductive looks. She is not wearing a stitch of makeup, but it’s obvious that she doesn’t need to in order to get what she wants.  “This is my sister, Luna. She speaks a little English but has trouble fully comprehending. She is a close and dear friend to the Printsessa which is why she is here.” Luna smiles in his direction and he can’t help but feel on edge. He can see her pointed canines and the cold look in her eyes. Any normal person would think that she was flirting with him, but he felt threatened. He has to cough out a growl. He makes a mental note that while Lincoln seems to be hesitant of the princess, the sister would jump in front of a train for her.

Lincoln reaches into the SUV again, helping a smaller woman out of the backseat—or girl. She doesn’t look older than seventeen. Her hair is incredibly dark, but she is also covered in visible tattoos just like Lincoln. She is holding a red tattered book in her hand, but the title is in Russian. “This is Ontari.” Lincoln doesn’t say anything else about her. Bellamy is pretty sure they might hate one another. Ontari goes to stand by herself, not really showing allegiance to anyone in particular.

She reminds him of his sister a few years ago—young and frighteningly dangerous.

Lincoln doesn’t reach into the SUV again, just starts introducing people as they step out. “This is Jasper, he handles the communications side of things. He speaks decent English and has no trouble comprehending it.” Jasper is wearing a hoodie and a pair of loose fitted jeans. He looks comfortable in the situation, his hands deep in his pocket. Bellamy even thought he heard the boy hum a tune while looking over the outside of the manor.

He takes his focus off of the strange boy and returns to Lincoln when he hears the man take in a deep breath. “Ah, and this is Roan. Roan is Ontari’s older brother.” Lincoln gives the man a smile but it seems to be out of distaste. Almost a grimace. “He can understand English but fails to speak it.”

Roan narrows his eyes, says something in Russian under his breath.

Lincoln goes to reach into the SUV again, and this time Bellamy’s breath catches. Roan pushes Lincoln out of the way and offers his hand instead. Lincoln looks as if he could kill the man, but Roan is looking at the person stepping out of the SUV. He’s only looking at this person as if she is the only thing worth looking at in the entire universe.

Lincoln clears his throat, “Introducing Printsessa Clarke Griffin.”

The entire pack looks down at their feet. Bellamy gets the feeling that only Luna and Roan really like her.

 _That’ll make things easier,_ he thinks morbidly.

Despite the way that Roan was looking at her beforehand, Bellamy did not think that she would be so goddamn beautiful. Her feet touch the gravel and he hears her heart skip a beat, hears her take in a small breath as if she’s struggling with this moment just as he is. The Printsessa—Clarke has long brown hair that accents her soft pale skin. He watches as she turns to face him instead of Roan.

He can see how quickly she realizes who he is.

He lets go of Gina’s hand without thinking and doesn't even hear her gasp. 

Bellamy can’t stop looking at her because it’s like she’s a puzzle. She is standing in front of him, and he can see exactly what she looks like but it’s as if it’s an illusion. It’s not her, but it is. His mind is swimming because he can’t figure out what’s really wrong with the way she looks because she looks absolutely stunning. His wolf is also confused.

It likes the way her perfume smells, but his wolf also thinks it’s supposed to be different.

Maybe it’s because he’s about to marry her, and she’s not Gina.

At least, that’s what he tells himself even though he doubts that’s the case.

She’s already confused him in a matter of seconds. 

This just won't do, he thinks. He wants to take a step closer to her. He wants to really take a whiff of her skin, test her boundaries. He wants to figure out what her limits are and what truly gets under her skin.

Clarke says something so quickly that he doesn’t catch it, but he hears her voice and his wolf likes her voice. His wolf is happy with the way that she sounds. He wants to kick his wolf until it yelps.

“Clarke thanks you for welcoming us to your home and wishes to express her father’s gratitude.”

“Our pleasure,” Bellamy says before Marcus can get a word in. He gives her a smile, and she frowns at him in disgust. It's clear that she dislikes him. It's most likely because he isn't royal blood. It's probably because her temperamental father went back to Russia and told her all about the poor little orphan boy that think he has a chance at being Alpha.

Her expression reminds him that she is truly the enemy. It's evidence that there was validity in Gina's thoughts. He looks back at Roan, her obvious right hand, and he knows that he shares her feelings. Bellamy can tell in the way that Roan stares openly at him. 

Bellamy shifts his gaze towards Luna, who is looking right back at him. 

He confirms just how loyal she is to Clarke. 

And it's subtle, but when he looks at Ontari he can tell that she agrees with her brother. 

It's like looking at a pack of velociraptors. He can feel in the danger they bring. It's as if they are just waiting for her sultry deep voice to give them the order to take him out. 

Lincoln and Jasper are the only ones that are truly unaffiliated. They don't seem to care too much for Clarke although he thinks Lincoln would defend her out of duty. His heart isn't in it, though. He can be persuaded in time. 

Jasper looks as if he would attach to any Alpha Male around him. Bellamy makes a note to take him under his wing, maybe introduce him to Monty Greene. He's in charge of the Arkadian Communication and gives Bellamy the same vibe as the scrawny boy in front of him. 

Bellamy knows that he can't allow the Azgedia pack in Arkadia for too long.  He knows what he is going to have to do, even if his wolf is hesitant for the first time in its goddamn existence. 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I like to leave little hints in every chapter about what you can expect. Any theories so far? 
> 
> I also wanted to say that this is going to be a long fic. I know that I had the settings wrong beforehand and I finally fixed it. There are going to be a lot of chapters and a lot of drama. I promise laughter, tears, and maybe even some anger in the future. 
> 
> What is something you are looking forward to in the future of this fic?

**Author's Note:**

> Comment!!!


End file.
